Maka's Choice
by Bunnygirl25
Summary: Maka discovers her feels for Soul during a mission and now she's having a hard time telling him. Soul isn't figuring it out fast enough, making Maka angry and upset, distancing herself from him. It's up to Blair, Black Star and Tsubaki to bring this duo together before they split as a team.
1. Beginning of Maka's upset

Maka has been thinking about this for a while, but she didn't know how to put it. She's been with Soul for such a long time, as his Meister. This choice would affect both her and Soul if she didn't do it right. She has always cared for him, wanted to protect him, keep him safe, even if he keeps telling her that he's the one that should protect her. It's been tearing her apart these past weeks. She had to do something. She needed to tell him what she thought. Soul needed to know that Maka loved him.

The past month was awful for Maka. She's still living with Soul, even after graduating from DWMA, but she can't get herself to say anything. She'd stay in her room freaking out what to do. Soul heard all of this, worrying about her more and more. He decided he had to know what's up with her and why she was freaking out.

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock* "Hey Maka. What's going on in there?" Soul asked. "You've been in that room freaking out lately. You need to tell me what's going on." he asked out of pure concern.

Maka hears Soul's voice from the other side of her door, making her panic a bit. "I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me. I'm just dealing with issue with my good for nothing father." she said angrily, which was also a complete lie.

"I highly doubt that but whatever. You know, you can always come to me if this is bothering you so much. I'm your partner after all and I want to make sure your alright." Soul said.

This made Maka blush "Well don't concern yourself! You know this kind of thing always happens between us." Maka tried to hide. "Just leave me alone...I'll be fine." she sulked.

Soul worried about her, but left her alone. "Fine then, I'll leave you be, I'll be in my room in case you wanna talk." Soul told her as he walked away from her door. He was still worried and he wanted to know what's wrong with her. He had a few ideas, and put them in action.

Soul planned to have a few of his buds to talk to her, the girls at least. Since Blaire was still living with them he figured he could ask her to talk to Maka, without her knowing what's going on.

Soul found Blaire playing with a ball of yarn in the living room in her cat form. "Hey Blair, I need to ask a favor of you." he said.

"Nyan! What do you need Soul?" Blair asked as she continued to play with her yarn, but in her human form.

"I need you to talk to Maka. She's been acting strange lately and she won't tell me what's going on. She keeps telling me that it's just an issue with her father, but I know it's something else. If it was her father, she would of hit him by now and be fine." Soul told her, knowing Maka. "Please Blair, talk to her. I'm going to have Tsubaki to talk to her after. Maybe even Patty and Liz, I would consider them a last hope..." he sighed.

"Nyan! Alright I'll talk to her, but you have to play with me later." Blair smiled as she winked at him.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever, just talk to her." Soul snuffed. "I'm going to find Tsubaki. I hope she's not on a mission with Black Star today. I kind of need her." he wondered.

* * *

"Pumpkin Pumpkin Yay!" Blair ran over to Maka's room. "Maka, can I come in? I wanna play!" Blair shouted happily.

Maka heard Blair and had some relief "Alright, come in." Maka opened the door for her.

Blair turned into a cat and jumped onto Maka. "Nyan!" She cuddled her. Blair was with Maka for a while and saw her sad face. "Maka, is everything alright? You don't look so good. Did something bad happen?" Blair worried.

"...It...It's nothing..." Maka paused "Actually...there is...it's Soul.."

"Soul? What about him?" Blair wondered. "_**I better remember this for later**_" she thought.

"W-Well, you may have noticed I've been acting differently for how I usually am...I just been thinking about him...a lot actually...I...I think...I think I'm falling for Soul.." Maka admitted. "And I just can't tell him..."

"_**Nyan! Juicy! But wait she looks sad about it. I wonder why she can't**_" Blair thought. "I see, well can you tell me why you can't?"

"I just can't. After all this time I've been with Soul...I don't think he'll notice or care...I'm just his Meister! He won't see me as anything else!" Maka shouted. "It's not fair! Why do I have to fall for the one guy that doesn't see me anything more than his Meister!" Maka started to cry.

Blair looked at the crying Maka and felt remorse. She felt bad for Maka. She wanted to help her. Even though Soul just asked her to talk to her, Blair wanted to do something that would get Soul and Maka together. She turned herself into a human and Maka began to cry on her. "_**I need to do something for her. I'll tell Soul later.**_"

* * *

Meanwhile

Soul was looking for Tsubaki. He went to Black Star and Tsubaki's home, hoping she would be there. Thankfully she was. Black Star was just working out when he saw Soul come in.

"Hey Soul!" he dropped his weights "How you been!? I haven't seen you in a while since we graduated. Can't stay away from my awesomeness? I can't blame you, I'm a star after all. Yahoo!" Black Star shouted.

"Yea, I'm still surprised that you managed to graduate." Soul snickered as he gave Black a high five grasp. "So, is Tsubaki around? I need to talk to her."

"Yea she's around, she's just taking a bath. Whatcha need?" Black asked.

"Well, Maka's been acting strange the past month or so and she won't tell me what's wrong with her. I figured she'd would talk to Tsubaki and tell her what's bugging her." Soul said. "It's just like the time when I got this scar, but this time she's not even telling me anything."

"Well that's definitely a problem. But isn't Maka always like that? She always freaks out over something." Black pointed out.

"Not like this. It never lasted this long." Soul worried.

As the guys continued talking, Tsubaki finally came out from her shower. "Oh hi Soul. It's been a while, how have you been?"

"Hey Tsubaki, I have a favor to ask you. It has to do with Maka." Soul greeted her.

"Oh? What is it? Is everything alright with her?" Tsubaki worried.

"Not really. She's been acting strange for the past month and she's not telling me anything. I already asked Blair to see if she could get something out of her. I'm just not sure if she'll spill that quickly, especially to Blair." Soul explained. "Can you talk to her for me? She might tell you what's going on."

"Of course I can. I'll do anything to make Maka happy again." Tsubaki replied. "I'll invite her to a lunch with her later today."

"You do that. I'm heading home to see if Blair got anything out of her. I'll see you in a bit Tsubaki. Later Black Star" Soul waved them good bye.

"See you later bud! Good Luck with Maka!" Black shouted.

"I'll see you soon Soul. Don't worry Maka, I'll help you with anyway I can." Tsubaki said to herself.

* * *

Soul headed home to find Blair still in Maka's room. He heard Maka crying. "Maka? Maka! Is everything okay!?" he shouted as he opened her door. She was on Blair, crying her eyes out. "Maka, what's wrong, why are you crying?" he went over to her.

Maka heard Soul return home and walk into her room. She looked at him, wiped away her tears and told him "I'm fine Soul...Don't worry..."

"Maka! This isn't fine. You're crying! It's been a month and you've been in a slump, tell me what wrong!" Soul shouted as he grabbed Maka. "You need to tell me what's wrong. I know it's not your father. You barely left your room this entire time. Please Maka, tell me what's going on with you. I can't stand to see you like this." Soul told her in a calm voice as he gave her a hug.

Maka sat there quietly as Soul hugged her. She was still crying. "...You wouldn't understand Soul..."

"What are you talking about? Of course I would, I'm your partner. I would do anything to protect you and keep you safe." Soul told her as he held her closer.

Maka pushed him away "No you wouldn't Soul! You'll never know how I feel! You're such an idiot!" She fled her room and out the house.

"Maka!" Soul ran after her, but Blair stopped him.

"Let her go Soul, she needs to cool down." Blair told him

"But she's been like this for a month! This is the first time she said anything to me! I have to know what's wrong!" Soul shouted.

Blair calmly told him. "She loves you Soul, but she isn't sure how to feel about it or sure how you would think about it. It's been bugging her this whole month. Why do you think she was so distant from you, Soul?"

Soul stood there. "She loves me...Are you serious?" he stood there dumbfounded "Since when did she fall for me? I'm just her partner...I just protect her." He remembered all the times he's been with Maka during their missions. She's always needed him. The times he protected her. He thought about this for a while.

"I've always protected her because she was my Meister...but I think I protected her for other reasons then that. Now I'm confused..." Soul sat there thinking.

"Soul, she was upset that she fell for you." Blair said sadly

"What?! Why?" he asked surprised

"Because you never batted an eye at her in that way. She assumed that you only saw her as your Meister and nothing else. She wanted to tell you this whole time, she just wasn't sure if you'd feel the same." Blair told him.

After everything Blair just told him, he had a lot to think about, a lot about Maka.

* * *

Maka ran away from the house, crying still, saying "Stupid Soul, he'll never know how I feel. He'll never accept my feelings for me! He'll never understand!" Maka shouted as she ran through Death City. She ran so much, she didn't look where she was going and crashed into someone. "Ow! Watch where you're walking next time!" Maka shouted as she looked at the person she yelled at. It was Tsubaki.

"Oh I'm sorry Maka, I didn't see you run ther-wait, why are you crying?" Tusbaki asked as she saw her friend cry.

"Tsubaki..." she starts to cry more. "It's just not fair! He'll never know! This isn't right! I shouldn't be in love with him!" Maka yelled.

Tsubaki sat there and saw her friend frantically panic and cry. "Maka...do you love Soul?" she asked, suddenly figuring out why she's been avoiding Soul for so long.

"...Yes! I do! I love Soul! But he'll never know! He'll never figure it out! He'll never know! This isn't fair!" Maka shouted as she landed on Tsubaki crying.

"Maka...This isn't like you. You never give up on anything...but why now..." the weapon asked her dear friend as she held her close.

"He'll never see me anything more than his Meister! I'll never be more than that! He'll never understand how I feel, EVER!" the platinum haired girl shouted.

"He will figure it out. He'll figure out you love him and he'll definitely comply to it." Tsubaki said confidently. "Come with me." she said calmly.

Maka got up and walked with Tsubaki. She brought her to Tsubaki's home. "Black Star I'm home..."

"Welcome back Tsubaki! How was everything?!" Black Star shouted before realizing Maka was standing there crying. "Whoa, Maka you don't look so good. What happened?"

"It's a long story...do you mind if you can step out for a while Black Star? I need to talk to her privately." his partner asked.

"Uh, right then. I'll just head over to Soul's home" he said before seeing Maka fall to the floor, holding herself in from crying. Black Star bend down to her and said "You'll get through what's happening. You're a strong meister, you'll make it through." as he walked out, leaving her and Tsubaki alone.

Maka heard Black's kind words and froze there. "I won't make it through...not if he doesn't realize..." she whispered.

"So tell me everything that happened. When did this start?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka looked up, finally having the courage to finally tell someone the full truth. "Well...it started a month ago...Soul and I just finished a mission for Lord Death and something happened." she told

"What happened?"

"Soul did something that I wasn't prepared for. He told me that if anything was to happen to me...during that fight...he'd never forgive himself. We were fighting a Kishin...but this Kishin was different, he didn't want to just take my soul, he wanted me. He grabbed me and tried to take advantage of me. I was defenseless, I couldn't even protect myself. I looked at Soul, about to yell his name, and his face was showing pure anger. He attacked the Kishin angrily, turning himself into a scythe and starts brutally attacking him. I never seen Soul act that way ever. Once Soul defeated the Kishin, he told him '**Don't touch my Meister, EVER!**' then grabbed me, holding me close." Maka blushed. "He has never acted like that before during any of our battles and missions. His concern for me was higher than any other time."

"Oh my, are you serious? That doesn't sound like Soul at all." Tsubaki gasped

"That's not all. Remember that mission Lord Death assigned all of us our second year? The one he planned with Sid and Professor Stein? When Soul jumped above me to protect me from Professor Stein?"

"Yes I remember, I was holding Star who became unconscious from Dr. Steins attack. What about it?" Tsubaki remembered.

"Well he did the same thing when he got me from the Kishin, but he held me close when he jumped over to me." Maka sighed "He did more than just protected me that day...He made my heart skip a beat."

"Awww I think that was sweet of Soul. He cared about your safety, but this sounds like he cared about it more than usual." Tsubaki thought.

"That's the thing...because of that, I started thinking about that moment more and more. It lead me to realizing that I was in love with him. ...But I don't think he noticed..." Maka looked down, beginning to tear "That's why I hid from him this for so long."

"_**That explains why he needed me to talk to her. She would never tell him this. That explains why he was so anxious for me to talk to her. I need to help her get out of this state. I should plan something to get them together. I'll feel bad about tricking them though.**_" Tsubaki thought.

"I see. What are you going to do now? You can't just hid from him forever Maka. You have to confront him at some point about this." Tsubaki told her.

"I want to...but I don't know if I can." Maka mumbled.

"Oh Maka..." Tsubaki brought her friend close to her chest and hugged her. "You'll find a way out of this, I promise."

* * *

Back at Soul's house, he was still in Maka's room, sitting on the floor thinking about this. Blair was still with him, but she was playing with her yarn again. Black Star walked in and said "Hey Soul." in an unusual way.

"Black Star? Why are you here? What happened to Maka?!" Soul asked frantically.

"She's fine. Tsubaki brought her to our house and is now talking to her. What happened before, she looked like she was crying." Black told him.

"...That's because she was...She ran out of the house crying to who knows where and Tsubaki probably just found her along the way" Soul guessed.

"Well from the way she looked when I saw her, she looked extremely upset. She fell to the floor crying a bit. I just told her that she would be alright and that she'll get through whatever's bugging her." Black mentioned.

"That's the problem, she won't get over it...not until I tell her." Soul said.

"Tell her what exactly...Is the reason she's crying because of you?" Black asked

"...Yea...kind of. She's been like this since our last mission a month ago." Soul told him.

"What happened on the mission that made Maka like this?" Black asked.

"Well let's see. We were fighting a Kishin for our mission to gather his soul and something happened."

"Explain yourself"

"Hmmm. Well this Kishin was a bit of an ass. He wanted Maka, and when I say he wanted her I mean he wanted her soul and body. When I saw that, I just had this uncontrollable anger inside me that I couldn't explain. When he said that he would make Maka his, I snapped. I ran over to her, sliced the guys head off and grabbed her. I easily defeated the guy and got his soul while saving Maka. I just left it alone for a while because I wanted to make sure she was alright. When I saw that, I just got so angry, if anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself." Soul explained his story.

Both Blair and Black Star listened to his story. Blair came up with a conclusion, Black Star just thought it was because his Meister was in trouble.

"Nyan, well now that you told us that story Soul, I can now see what happened." Blair smiled.

"Oh really? What told you that?" Soul said slightly angered.

"Well when that Kishin wanted Maka, you became extremely jealous and wanted him to go away and to stay away from Maka. That jealously you felt was towards your feelings for her." Blair explained.

"What are you talking about? I only did that because she was my Meister. I sworn to protect her from those who want to hurt her, or those who touch her." he said bluntly.

"That's not it Soul. You did all that because you care for her safety more than usual. That jealousy you felt towards that Kishin was because you care and love her more than you think you do. Soul, you're in love with Maka just as much as she is with you." Blair told him. "I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't true, Soul."

"A-Are you serious? I'm in love with Maka?" Soul said in a very surprised way. He thought about Blair's accusation, then realized it was true. On the most recent mission they have been on together, Soul has been trying to protect Maka more and more. Whenever they faced a Kishin that would attack Maka, Soul would immediately slash them away from her, then let her finish the job. Their last job, he was the most protective he has ever been. This would explain why he felt the way he felt lately on their missions.

"You can't be serious Blair. Why would Soul fall for Maka? She's violent and annoying" Black Star said as Soul punched his shoulder, hard. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"**Do not speak badly of Maka**. She's perfect the way she is. She may be violent and reckless, but that's just who she is and that makes her a great person and a great Meister. She's my Meister and I love her." Soul admitted.

"Nyan, finally. It seems you finally figured it out. You care for her. Now you need to go an tell her Soul." Blair meowed.

"But how can I? She's still upset at me for not noticing before. How can I possible talk to her without running from me?" Soul asked.

"Nyan Nyan Pumpkin, I have an idea." Blair snickered. "But you're going to have to trust me on this one Soul."

"If I must. Anything for me to talk to her." Soul allowed Blair to go on with her idea.

"Excellent , Black Star I'm going to need you for this one alright?" Blair asked him

"Challenge accepted! The great Black Star will help those in need!" Black boasted.

Blair went on with her plan. She told Black Star to tell Tsubaki about it later when she's finished explaining it. Blair plans to bring the Meister and Weapon together went under way as soon as Black Star left. "_**Don't worry you two, Blair will save you. She'll bring you together soon. Just you wait Maka.**_" she thought.

^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^

**Alright. It seems I've started another story before I even finished my other stories ^_^' oops. Sorry I couldn't resist. I fell in love with this pair in a matter of days. I had to write something. Any who, it doesn't matter me :3 I love writing these. Plus Aries in Wonderland is almost finished so it's not that big of an issue right now :3 There will be a few surprises along the way though. BUT THAT'S NOT ABOUT THIS STORY! This story is about Soul and Maka. So I hope you enjoy this new story. I promise to update whenever I can :3 **

**I'll try to post at least 1 or 2 stories per week or so. So please bare with me ^-^ Thank you! **


	2. Coming clean

Maka was still with Tsubaki back in her home, still grieving and upset over Soul's ignorance to her feelings.

"_**Hmmm, this isn't good. She's been like this for 30 minutes. I can't just leave it alone. I must do something.**_" Tsubaki thought as she looked at Maka sitting at the table looking down at it, mumbling who knows what.

Tsubaki was about to say something when Black Star walked into the room.

"Hey, I'm back Tsubaki. How is everything here? How's Maka?" he asked.

"Not doing too well. She's just been sitting there for half an hour sulking." Tsubaki reported.

Black Star walked up to her and told her the plan Blair put together. Tsubaki smiled and agreed to it.

"Hey Maka. I think it's getting late. You should head home soon. I'm sure Soul is still worried about you." Tsubaki told her. "I can walk you home if you like."

Maka looked up and saw Black Star. "Hello Black Star, and no thank you...I'll walk myself home...I need to think. Thank you Tsubaki." Maka bowed as she left their home.

"Alright just as planned. She'll be heading out by herself. Once she's home she'll find a little surprise that Blair pulled out." Black Star stated.

"I just hope it works." Tsubaki worried.

"She'll be fine. She's Maka, a strong Meister on her own. She'll be able to handle it." Star said proudly.

"I hope you're right Black Star..."

* * *

Maka, walking by herself throughout Death City, thinking hard about what to do about Soul. Whether she should tell him or not. Deciding if it's a good idea to tell him.

"_**What would happen if I tell him? Will he reject it? Would it break up our team...I don't want to risk that. But I also don't want to be like this during our next mission...maybe...maybe I should just let it go...**_" Maka thought. She was having a hard time with this. She didn't want to hide her feelings forever. She did have to tell him at some point. "I do love Soul, as a partner and a person. I want him to know, but he's too stupid and dense to realize that! This is just like back at the academy!" she shouted. "Ugh! This is exactly like the academy! I worried about him when he got that scar and when he almost died! I thought I really cared for him! But he didn't realize at all! I can't believe how stupid I'm being! He'll never accept my feelings or will he realize that I actually care about him more than he thinks...This isn't fair..."

Maka was panicking in the middle of the street, still worrying about Soul. She was even deciding whether she should even head home or not. She wasn't ready to see Soul yet. She couldn't confront him about this. The one thing that's been bothering her the most, she couldn't tell Soul, because it was about Soul. She was going to head back to Tsubaki's house and just stay there. She couldn't handle the reality of facing him about it after not seeing him after a month.

Suddenly, something unexpected was approaching her from the shadows. It watched her from the shadows during her panic moment earlier. He attacked her the moment she was most vulnerable, the moment she decided to head back to Tsubaki's. Maka didn't notice it until the last minute when the thing attacked her. It was a Kishin, and not just any Kishin, the same one from before.

"Wait, What?! How are you still alive?! Soul destroyed you a month ago! How are you still here?!" Maka yelled as she defended herself. "This isn't good. I need Soul to help me, now!"

"Kehehe, the Kishin your dear partner killed was my brother. I'm here to complete what he failed to finish. Taking you and your soul!" yelled the Kishin as he tried to pounced on her.

Maka blocked him and moved away. She tripped and fell in the process, damaging her leg more then she needed it to be. She couldn't even stand up after that fall. "_**This isn't good**_" she thought "SOUL I NEED YOU!" Maka yelled.

.

.

.

.

.

Back at home, Soul felt a vibe, a bad one. He heard Maka's voice. "Maka?" He looked out the window. "I have a bad feeling about this. Maka's in trouble. I have to find her!" Soul stated angrily.

"But Soul, what about our plan?" Blair asked.

"MAKA IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE PLAN AT THIS MOMENT!" he shouted. "She's in endanger and I need to get to her!" Soul stated as he jumped out the window.

"Wait! Soul! Be careful!" Blaire yelled out to him as she watched him jump. He landed on the building across the way and started running. "That Soul, you'll never know what he'll do." she sighed. "Well I guess the plan is completely useless now, Oh well, but maybe this will help them bond."

Soul dashed over to Maka's voice. "MAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted.

Maka heard him as she still continued to defend herself from the perverted Kishin. "SOUL! I'M HERE! COME HELP ME!"

"I'M COMING!" Soul dashed towards Maka. He found her, yelled out her name. "MAKA!" He saw the Kishin that was attacking her. "Is that the same Kishin that tried to molest you a month ago?! Are you freaking kidding me?! I'll kill you!" Soul jumped down to the fight. He landed in front of Maka, uttering the words. "You will not touch my Meister."

"Soul...you're here...finally." Maka was relieved, but fell to her knees. "Aghh! Damn it!"

Soul turned around and saw Maka's leg was injured badly. "Maka, you're hurt." he turned around to the Kishin. "You'll pay for hurting her"

"What you gonna do shrimp? You're the one who killed my brother a month ago. I'm just here to finish the deed." the Kishin snickered.

"You're not going to do anything! Maka!" he called her name as he transformed into a scythe.

"Right!" Maka got up, bearing the pain of her leg and grabbed Soul. "You will not make a fool of me like you brother did. Your time is up, your soul is mine!" Maka shouted to the Kishin.

"Try me, little girl." the Kishin mocked as he dash towards the injured Maka.

"Arrruughhhh!" Maka yelled as she ran to attack the Kishin. She tried to slash him, but he dodged it. She kept trying to slash him, she managed to get a hit on him, but it didn't do any good. "_**He's too powerful. This isn't normal for a normal Kishin. How is this one so strong?!**_" Maka thought frantically. She couldn't do much due to her leg already injured. "Ahh! Soul what are we suppose to do? This one is unusually powerful!" Maka struggled.

"Maka, don't move around so much! You're already injured from before!" Soul yelled at her. "We need to beat this guy fast. I need you to be alright." he told her. "I have an idea. I'm going to return to my human form for a moment."

Maka blushed. "F-Fine whatever." as she looked away from Soul's transformation back.

He dashed over to the Kishin, telling him "You dare lay another finger on her, this will be the end for you!" he threatened.

"Oh really now?" the Kishin snickered "I'd like to see you try!" he shouted as he ran over to the injured Maka.

"Maka, No!" Soul ran over to her, jumping pasted the Kishin and landing in front of her. "I already told you, no one touches my Meister!" he turned his arm into the scythe and pierced the Kishin through the stomach.

"Heh heh, that's not going to do anything boy" the kishin snickered. "Nothing's going to stop me from getting to her!"

"We'll see about that!" Soul threw the Kishin's body away from Maka. As the Kishin was running back, Soul placed his scythe arm by the slash Soul already made. He turned back into a full scythe, Maka catching him and pulling it through the Kishin's body.

Maka was ready for the final blow "Soul! Now!"

"Right!"

"Soul Reasonace!" shouted both as they combine their souls. Soul's scythe became a crescent shaped blade. Maka quick made use of it "The Legendary Skill of the Scythe Meister: Witch Hunt!" she shouted as she slashed the Kishin in half. His Kishin Soul is all that is left. Soul turns back into his human form and eats the soul.

.

.

.

.

"Phew, thank you for the meal Maka." Soul thanked her as he turned around seeing her look down at the ground. "AHHH!" she shouted as she fell to the ground. "Maka!" Soul rushed over to her and picked her up. "Let's get you home. We need to treat your knee now" Soul told her as he started walking home.

Maka looks at him, still not sure what to do. She pushes him away from her, landing badly on her knee, and ran away.

"Maka! Come back! You can't run on your leg like that! You'll get hurt again!" Soul shouted, shocked when he saw her run from him.

Maka ignored him and kept running, even though her leg was hurting her. "_**I don't care for my leg right now, I just can't confront him yet...just not yet...I can't**_"

"Maka! Come back! You can't run forever!" he shouted.

Maka looks back at him, showing him a crying face and kept running. "I just can't Soul...I can't deal with this...You'll never understand what's going on!" she shouted.

"Yes I do Maka! Come back here! I figured it out! And I-" he was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Soul! You'll never see me as anything more than your Meister!" Maka cried out, not looking where she was running. She tripped over herself and almost fell to the ground.

"Maka!" Soul jumped to catch her. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Maka shut her eye tight, thinking she hit the ground by now, but instead felt someone catch her. She looks up and see's Soul face.

"Just in time." he smiled.

Maka got upset and tried to run again, but Soul was getting irritated by her running. He got a hold of her arm before she could go anywhere. Jerked her arm gently and pulled her down towards him and kissed her, hoping it'd get her to stop running.

Maka, in complete surprise and shock, looked at Soul as he kissed her, not letting her go. "Mmmm" she moaned as she tried to move. Soul wouldn't let her go.

Soul released the kiss, telling her "Will you stop running away now? I need to talk to you."

"W-What was that for Soul? Why would you kiss me...I thought you didn't realize how I felt. Or why I was like this for a month. Are you just doing this to bother me?!" Maka shouted. "And why should I talk to you?! You didn't bother this entire time!"

"God you're annoying. No Maka, I didn't just kiss you to bother you. I finally figured it out." he told her.

"You what...-" Maka paused from her squirming.

"...Blaire told me. She told me everything. I tried to chase after you earlier, but she told me to let you be. She explained what you told her, then she asked me when I started to noticed you acting like this. I told her the story from a month ago and she came to the conclusion that I acted the way I did when that Kishin tried to touch you was because I was jealous. I didn't want him to have you, I didn't want anyone to touch you. I realized that I've been more and more protective than usual on our missions because...because I didn't want any other guy, Kishin or not, to touch you or have you." Soul told her.

"Soul...what are you saying" Maka widened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "_**Does Soul truly care about me?**_" "When did this all happen?! I thought you didn't care. You seemed like you could less actually!" she yelled.

"Yes Maka, I know it's sudden. It's just...when Blair told me what happened and I was telling the story to her and Black Star, it kind of just hit me. I thought about this long and hard. I realized why I did it all." Soul sighed.

"It's because I love you Maka. I couldn't stand anyone, other than me, touching you." Soul admitted. "Will you please end your sulking now? It'll just make me worry even more. I hope you realize that."

"..." she sat there silently. "A-Are you serious? You really love me? Not just saying it to get me to out of my room? You really mean it?" Maka started to tear.

"*Sigh* yes Maka. I do truly love you, and no I'm not just saying it. I promise. I see you more than just my Meister now." he stood up "I see you as Maka, the girl that I love and the girl I want to protect, forever and ever more. Will you accept me?"

She began to cry. "...Yes Soul. Yes I will...Thank you." she cried on the floor.

Soul picked her up, bridal style, to make sure her leg doesn't get more injured than it already was at that point. Maka already fell on it twice, he doesn't want her hurt anymore. "Come on, let's go home." Soul told her.

"A-Alright..." Maka fell asleep in Soul's arms as he walked her home. They ran so far, it took them a while to get back.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

By the time Soul and Maka came back, Blair was sitting on the couch, waiting for them to return. "There you two are!" Blair jumped up "Where have you been?! I was waiting for so long! After Soul jumped out the window-" she was cut off by Maka's scream.

"You jumped out the window?! Why would you do that?!" Maka yelled when she heard Blair "You could of got hurt badly!"

"Hey I needed to get to you in time. That Kishin could of done anything to you if I didn't leave immediately you idiot!" Soul yelled back, still holding Maka like his bride.

Blair giggled as she watched the two fight and bicker. She noticed Maka's badly injured leg. "Meow! Maka! What happened to your leg!? It looks like you got run over and then fell again! Nyaaa! We have to fix that now!" Blair panicked a bit, looking for the first aid kit.

"Hehehe, don't worry Blair, I'm fine. It's just a scratch" Maka giggled.

"This is not a scratch and you know it Maka. Let me help you" Blair told her stubbornly.

"Don't worry Blair, I'll take care of her." Soul told her. "Do you mind if you stay with Black Star and Tsubaki for a couple of days? I need to talk to Maka about some stuff that's happened during the past month." he asked her.

Blair was surprised and a bit upset. She wanted to stay and witness their bonding and wanted to know what happened. Yet, she knew he wouldn't let her stay, even if she begged him. She could tell he was serious about this decision. She sighed "Alright then, I'll tell Black Star and Tsubaki that you and Maka are alright. I'll see you two in a few days. Good Night" Blair smiled as she transformed into a cat and walked out the door and headed to Tsubaki's home.

"Finally, the house to ourselves again!" Soul sighed in relief as he placed Maka on her bed.

"You sent her out just so she wouldn't bother you didn't you Soul." Maka preached.

"Eh I guess, but I did want to talk to you though and I did need a couple of days to talk to you." Soul said seriously as he began to clean up her wound.

"Ahh! Ssshh! That stings." she complained. "So this must be how you feel when I'm patching you up." she joked.

"Haha yea. It always stings no matter how many times you did it." Soul smiled, but then got serious. "So tell me Maka. When did this really happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you first figured out your feelings for me. You said it was a month ago and stayed in your room for that month. But I feel like it was more than that." Soul knew Maka long enough to know how she functions when it comes to her feelings about anything. "I know you won't tell the others, not even Tsubaki. I'm surprised you even told Blair anything. So spill."

Maka looked at him. "...Fine..." she took a deep breath. "I first figured it out...during our second year..." (**Basically, about 4 years ago**)

"Are you serious? For that long you held this in? And you didn't tell me?!" Soul freaked.

"At first, I just thought it was a phase and I was just appreciative of your protection to me during our battles. So I ignored it. As we went on more and more missions together, I started to feel something, something strange and new. I never felt it before." she sighed "I tried to control them so it wouldn't interfere with our missions. But when Blaire came into our life, I realized how much I hated it when she touched you. Actually...I got annoyed by anyone who might have wanted to hurt you, like Black Star...or Blair. This wasn't much of an issue before, so I didn't let it bother me that much. It's just...it kicked in again since our mission from last month, and ever since it came back, it wouldn't go away. That's when it started to bother me. When you grabbed me from the perverted Kishin with complete anger and jealousy, that's was what set me off. The way you acted, the way you protected me. It made me happy, happy to see that you actually cared. It was only when you never noticed it that made me upset." she admitted.

"I hid in my room this whole month because I didn't think you'd care or worried about it. I thought you didn't notice, and I was right. You never did. That's why I was the way I was for the past month, you happy now?" Maka finally finished.

Soul just finished wrapping her leg up and sat next to her. "I see, so after our mission, your old emotions flew up again after I was protecting you. That's what was bugging you this whole time. You know you could of told me." he smiled

She blushed "You idiot! If I told you, you wouldn't understand why I was like that and that would of made me more depressed!" she shouted as she was hitting him.

"Haha, well now we know each other's stories, and that we've figured out that we both love each other, so what do you wanna do now?" Soul asked her as he reached for her hand.

"I don't know." she reached for his. "Can we just stay together for a while? My leg hurts and I'm kind of sleepy." Maka yawned.

"Heh, sure. Let's go to bed then. We both had a long day, especially you." Soul grinned

"Hmup Bite me." Maka pouted as she started to get changed for bed. Maka managed to get herself dressed, even with the injured leg. Soul got himself ready and help Maka get in bed.

"Good Night Maka." Soul spoke as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yea?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone..." Maka asked him kindly as she hid under her covers.

"Sure Maka." he smiled as he chuckled at the blushing Maka. He turned the lights off in the apartment and turned the light off in Maka's room and closed her door. He jumped into bed next to her, held her from behind.

"Good Night Maka."

"..Good Night Soul...I love you..."

Maka drifted off to sleep with smile on her face. She couldn't have happier and more exhausted than she has ever felt before in her life. She was just happy that Soul accepted her feelings. The two were now dating and there was nothing that could separate them.

* * *

.

.

.

Back at Tsubaki and Black Star's home, Blair made it before it got too late and they went to bed.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if I stay with you for a while? Soul wanted me to leave him and Maka alone for a few day." Blair asked as she turned back into her human form.

"Oh, of course Blair, you can stay. Does that mean the plan worked?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not quite. The plan never even started. She was suppose to come home and find Soul in trouble somehow, but instead she was attacked by a Kishin and Soul ran over to rescue her" Blair sighed.

"Maka got attacked by a Kishin?! While she was by herself?!" Tsubaki panicked "Oh I knew I should of went with her."

"Oh don't worry, by the time they got home, both were smiling, however, Maka injured her leg pretty badly. I think the Kishin she battled probably fought dirty or something." she guessed. "As long as Soul was there, she was fine in the end. I'm just happy Maka is not depressed anymore." Blair smiled.

"Yeah, I am too. I hoped they'll talk about this." Tsubaki worried.

"Don't worry about it. They sounded find when they came home. They started to bicker and ended happy. I'll leave them alone for the week." Blair smiled. "I hope you won't mind Tsubaki."

"Not at all. Anyway, I'm about to head to bed. Black Star's already asleep. Why don't you sleep with me?" Tsubaki offered.

"That would be Purrrrrfect" Blair purred as she transformed into her cat form for the night.

The night ended happily as everyone settled into bed. Soul and Maka were dating now, and now their friends can put themselves to ease. The next day will be more exciting for Maka and Soul when her father finds out somehow. Maybe not that exciting, but they'll make it through.

^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^

**Alright, chapter two complete. Chapter 3 is underway! I'm still surprised how fast I got this one done. I just needed to fix it a little before posting. I hope this brings you joy just like the first one did :3 See you in the next chapter :P**


	3. Papa's freak out and the resolve

As it became morning and the sun shone through Maka's window, she woke up to the sight of Soul in her face, still asleep. She jolted, but then remembered that she had asked him to stay with her for the night. She calmed herself down and tried to move a little, but she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She lifted the blankets to see that her leg is still wrapped up. It was still badly injured from yesterday. Soul's treatment to it just helped clean it a bit. It didn't take down the swelling.

"Ow...this really hurts. How bad did I hurt it last night?" she said quietly, hoping to not wake up Soul. "Ahhhh...this sucks...I can't go on any missions like this. What am I going to do? Papa's going to wanna know what happened. I can't tell him. He won't leave me alone about it, or leave Soul alone." Maka sighed as she thought of how her father would react to her dating Soul.'

*Maka's mind*

"**Maka! How can you be dating him and not tell me?!" he yells at her first "You better not touch her you little brat! I don't care even if your her partner! Don't you dare touch her! You hear me?!"him flipping out on Soul. "That's it! You can't live with Soul anymore!"**

*end thought*

"_**How annoying can he be...**_" Maka said in an irritated way. She moved her leg by mistake and yelled out a sharp "Ow! That hurt..." thus, waking up Soul

"Maka, are you alright?" Soul asked while he was half asleep. He looked at her holding her injured leg. "Does your leg still hurt from last night?"

"Sssss, yea...I felt a sharp pain in my leg this morning what I woke up." Maka told him "Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's alright. I was going to wake up anyway. Besides, you're still injured. I have to make sure you're alright." Soul told her as he gently rubbed her leg, hoping to take some sort of pain away.

Maka blushed. "T-Thank you Soul..." she looked at him rub her leg. "Do you think we have any medicine that can help this pain go away for a bit?" she asked.

"Hmmm...I don't think so. We could ask Tsubaki thought. She might have something since she's always healing Black Star from his idioticy." Soul stated. "But I'm not sure if she's awake right now."

"She normally is. She gets up before Black Star to get some peace and quiet before he wakes up." Maka pointed out.

"Alright then. I'll walk over to their house and pick up the medicine." Soul told her as he stopped rubbing her leg.

"Wait, I wanna come too." Maka preached, trying to get up from her bed. She couldn't even move without hurting her leg. "Ow..."

"No Maka, you're not going anywhere. You can't even get up without hurting yourself." Soul scolded her.

"But I wanna go with you. I can bear the pain. You know I can" Maka protested.

"I don't care. You're not getting anymore hurt then you already are." Soul told her "Besides it's my fault that you got hurt in the first place. If I noticed earlier, you wouldn't have this injured leg right now. I'm taking responsibly for my actions. Now you're staying alright?"

Maka blushed when she heard him say that he was taking responsibly for her injury. She shook it off and said "I-I'm happy that your taking responsibility, but I want to come with y-" she was cut off by Soul's lips.

Soul, annoyed with Maka's stubbornness, kissed her, hoping to shut her up for a bit. He released the kissed, looking at a blushing Maka and told her "I don't want you to get hurt again. I know it's not far, but like I said, you can barely walk, not to mention, move an inch without feeling the pain from your leg." Soul told her. "Please Maka, just listen to me for once. Besides, I'm going to have to deal with that annoying father at some point, so I prefer that he doesn't complain to me about not taking care of you when you get hurt." Soul mentioned.

"_**That's right, Papa probably already knows since Lord Death watches over everything that happens when a Kishin attacks anything. Papa probably saw everything that Soul did that night during the fight, maybe even after.**_" Maka thought as she realized what Soul told her.

"...F-Fine...I'll stay, but don't expect me to be happy that you left me alone." Maka pouted.

"Heh heh, I'll keep that in mind" Soul chuckled as he got himself dressed to head out to Tsubaki's. "I'll be back soon alright? Don't worry." Soul told her as he kissed her once more before leaving.

"A-Alright..." Maka blushed as Soul gave her another kiss before leaving.

Maka still isn't use to Soul doing that with his own free will. She slapped her face *slap slap* "Get it together Maka! This is just the beginning of our relationship...y-you'll get use to this s-soon..." she told herself.

Soul left the house and walked his way over to Tsubaki's. Seeing how they graduated already, none of them wake up early anymore. Except for a few people. Luckily, one of those people are Black Star. He wouldn't be up at this time in the morning. He usually complains about the early morning classes, so he's still asleep, making it easier for Soul to talk to Tsubaki for the medicine. Which reminded Soul, Blair's still at their house. "Maybe she's still asleep too..." Soul thought. "I highly doubt it...she usually sneaks into my room in the morning to wake me up..." Soul sighed annoyingly. He just hoped she'd be still asleep.

* * *

.

.

.

Once Soul got to Tsubaki's home, he knocked on the door, hoping Tsubaki to be awake, and to his luck, she was. "Hey Tsubaki, are you awake? I need to ask a favor."

Tsubaki opened the door, greeting Soul . "Good morning Soul. I didn't think you'd be up this early in the morning." she mentioned. "What do you need?"

"Well about that." he started. "I only woke up this early because I heard Maka scream this morning."

"Oh my! Is everything alright with her? Blair told me that she injured her leg last night when she fought that Kishin that attacked her." Tsubaki panicked

"Yea. It was her leg. She tried to move it a little and hurt her a lot. By the time I heard Maka yell my name and got to the fight, she had already badly injured her leg. That Kishin that attacked her was the brother of the Kishin we fought a month ago." Soul informed. "This one was trying to finish what his brother didn't complete. He attacked Maka and tried to take her like the last one tried. She managed to get away, but got injured in the process. " Soul looked down.

"Oh that's awful!" Tsubaki said frantic.

"Then after we defeated it, she tried to run from me when I tried to take her home. She ran on her bad leg and injured it more. I managed to catch her though. And yes before you ask, I did talk to her about the situation. Blair got me to realizes how much I really cared for Maka. So I made sure to tell her before she ran off again." Soul sighed "I swear that girl kept running from me yesterday...what a pain"

"Well, I'm glad everything is settled between you two." Tsubaki smiled. "How is she right now?"

"That's actually why I'm here. I wanted to know if you have anything that could numb the pain for a while so it wouldn't bother her as much." Soul asked.

"I think I have something...if I remember correctly, I was using it the other day on Black Star after he got terribly injured from one of our battles." Tsubaki thought as she looked around. "And by the way Soul, I was talking about how you and her are doing now." she brought up.

"Oh that." Soul scratched his head "Well, I kissed her, does that mean anything?"

Tsubaki stopped, dropped the medicine and looked at Soul with a wide smile. "Oh my goodness! You two kissed! That's so amazing! So are you two dating now?" she asked with anticipation.

"W-Wait what?! I kissed her last night because she wouldn't stop running from me...b-but I guess I kissed her because I wanted her to know I cared about her feelings and that I cared about her too..." Soul blushed and looked away as he slightly scratched his face.

"That's so sweet Soul, I'm glad you told her how you feel. Here you go. Have her take this every morning so the pain will go away." Tsubaki smiled as she handed him a bottle of medicine.

"Thanks Tsubaki. I guess I'll be on my way. I need to see if Maka's alright." Soul accepted the bottle and walked towards the door. "'I'll see you later." he said as he walked out.

"Tell Maka that I hope she feels better soon. I can come by later if you want me to look at her injury." Tsubaki told him.

"That would be great. Thanks Tsubaki." Soul said graciously as he walked out of the house and headed home.

As he walked home, he thought to himself. "_**How come I couldn't see this earlier? She said that it's been like this since our second year together. What happened to me that made me not see this?**_"

.

.

.

.

He come home with the medicine that Tsubaki gave him and went straight to Maka's room. He found her fast asleep again. "_**She must be still tired from yesterday. Plus she woke up because of the pain.**_" he thought. He walked to her and tried to wake her up. "Hey Maka, it's time to wake up. I've brought the medicine for your leg." he told her, kissing her cheek.

Maka woke up to Soul's face again, making her jump a little. "Wahh! You scared me...owwwww..." she moved her leg again. "Ow, this hurts..."

"Don't worry, I got you what you need." Soul showed her the bottle. "Tsubaki told me to give this to you every morning, so drink up." he poured a little out for her and gave it to her.

Maka drank it and recoiled a bit. "Bleh! Bitter!" she doesn't like bitter things at all. "This taste awful. What is this?!" Maka said with a grossed out face.

"It's suppose to help numb the pain in your leg so you can at least move around." Soul told her. "It's medicine, it's not suppose to taste good. How you think I feel when you give me anything." Soul chuckled.

Maka got up and punched his arm "That's not funny! I give it to you to heal your wounds!" she said loudly as she gave a pouty face.

"Heheh, it's funny to me. You make the cutest faces when you're mad" Soul teased as he poked her face. "Looks like the medicine is working too."

"H-H-Hey! That's not t-true..." Maka blushed. Soul never mentioned anything about the faces she has made.

"Hahah, it is true, you're doing it right now." he pointed out.

Maka realized and hid her red face "How embarrassing..."

"Come on, get dressed. We should at least see how Lord Death is doing and report to him what happened to us last night with the Kishin" Soul told her and he handed her, her clothes.

"Fine, fine. Make sure to bring the big mirror alright?" Maka asked him as she got dressed.

* * *

Soul brought in the big mirror from the hall and brought it to her room.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to, knock on Death's Door" Maka chanted the words to talk to Lord Death.

"Hiideho Hiidhey how is everything you two? I haven't heard from you two in a month. Is everything alright?" Lord Death greeted.

"We're doing fine Lord Death thank you. I wanted to report something to you that happened yesterday." Maka told him.

"Oh? What is it? Did something happen?" Lord Death asked. He already knew, but figured he ask anyway.

"Well, remember the Kishin Soul and I fought a month ago? Well last night, that Kishin's brother appeared, wanted to complete the job his brother started a month ago." Maka reported.

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good at all." Lord Death said.

"Yeah, and because of that attack, I got badly injured on my leg." Maka told him. Soul moved the mirror so Lord Death could see the damage the Kishin brought her.

"Oh my, that isn't good at all." Lord Death worried. "Well, because of that injury, I'm allowing you a month's leave until you are feeling better and can move again." he implied.

"Thank you Lord Death." Maka thanked. However out of nowhere, her father appeared behind him.

"Maka! My sweet Maka. Is everything alright!? What happened to you?! What happened to your leg?! Papa's coming to save you!" Spirit roared.

Maka got angry. "No Papa, I'm fine, you don't need to come."

"But my precious girl is injured and as your Papa, I will come to help you." Spirit insisted.

"I'm taking care of her. Don't spazz out." Soul spoke. This angered Spirit.

"Listen punk. She's my daughter and I'm going to care for her!" he roared "Oh and one more thing. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER LAST NIGHT!?"

Both Maka and Soul stood there, dumbfounded. Listening to her father's rampage. "_**H-He knows...but how?!**_" Maka panicked.

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" Soul tried to cover his ass up.

"You heard me! I saw you! You kissed her! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Spirit panicked.

"Now, Now Spirit. Soul and Maka's relationship is a good one. There's no need to freak out over it. Besides, it was a harmless kiss. I don't think it's much of an issue really." Lord Death tried to calm his death scythe down.

"This brat is not worthy of my Maka's lips! He must be punished!" Spirit yelled.

"Too bad old man. Unlike you, I actually care for Maka's safety. You already know that as her weapon, I promised that I would always protect her. Yes, last night she was attacked and I wasn't with her. But I came immediately once I realized she was in trouble. I made sure she was safe in the end." Soul told him.

"AND WHY WEREN'T YOU WITH HER?!"

"Because she ran away from me! She was having a bad week and something in her just snapped! God! She went to Tsubaki's house and calmed down there. I just let her cool off. I didn't expect her to get attacked." Soul yelled back. "I made sure to protect her once I got there! You asshole."

Spirit was getting angry. "Then how come I saw you kiss her last night?! I saw you two last night on Lord Death's mirror you brat!"

Both Soul and Maka stopped and looked at each other. "I don't know what you're talking Papa. You're just imagining things, like always" Maka said snidely, hoping to fool her father.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what I saw! And I don't like it! Maka! You're forbidden from living with him anymore!" her father yelled.

"Well too bad! You can't tell me what to do! Soul's my partner and you can't change that! I promised him that I'd turn him into a death scythe one day and you're not going to ruin that promise! Good bye! I'm never speaking to you again!" Maka shouted as she turned away.

Spirit looks at her, and recoils his anger. "Maka..."

Soul knew he had to end the call at some point, to prevent anymore issues. "Ummmmm...we'll keep in touch Lord Death. We'll report to you when her leg is all better...See ya..." Soul told him as he hung up the call. He looked at Maka's face. It was full of anger.

"Maka, I know you're angry at your pops, even though I'm not the biggest fan of him, he was just being a father." Soul told her to calm her down.

Maka relaxes a bit and looks at him "I know he is, but OHHH! He's just too overbearing! I hate when he does that! This is why I still refuse to consider him my father. He never listens."

"I can clearly tell. He didn't like me even when we were still students at the academy, before all this happened." Soul scratched his head. "So...what are you going to do now? We have permission from Lord Death to relax until your leg heals."

She sighs "I guess we can just relax for a while and just spend the time together. How does that sound?" she asked looking up to him.

Soul blushed. "Y-Yeah...I guess we can..." as he sat next to her. "I think this is going to be a good month, don't you think?" He smiles.

"...Yea. It will be." Maka smiled, thinking of all the things they can do together.

(**Not like that people. I ain't adding anything close to sex for them.**)

As the day we getting close to an end, both Soul and Maka spent the entire day just talking to each other, getting closer and closer.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

While back at the academy, Maka's father was sulking.

"Now Now, Spirit, there's no need to worry about Maka. You know she's a strong and independent girl. She'll be fine." Lord Death told his death scythe, trying to calm him down.

"But it's no use...she hates me even more now...I was only looking out for her. I didn't want my little girl to get away from me. I just couldn't stand to see her with Soul Eater. I wanted her to stay my little girl wahhh haaa haaa..." Spirit cried. "I was only looking out for her..."

"Maybe so, but you're too over baring of her Spirit and you know that. I know you've been trying to get Maka to like you again after your whole divorce with her mother, but you know it just takes time for her to lighten up to you. Plus with all your attempts for her to love you again, it isn't helping. You need to leave her alone for a while." Lord Death told him. "Also, even if Soul Eater did kiss her, he's still her partner and he has always been willing to give his life for her, so you shouldn't be worried. As a weapon, you should know how important it is to a weapon to keep their meister safe."

"I-I know, but I don't want that little snot to touch her..." Spirit sniveled

"Now you know he wouldn't do that. Soul is very loyal to Maka and protect her with his own life every time. You've seen that bond between the two very often and you know it. They always have each other's backs and will defend each other to the very end. Now enough with your whining, it's time be serious again. You have a class to teach in 30 minutes." Lord Death told him.

Spirit got himself up and wiped his face. "Alright Lord Death, I'll continue to look out for Maka and wait for her to warm up to me again. I'll leave her alone with Soul and I'll trust your accusation of their bond. I won't worry about it anymore." Spirit lightened up as he got himself ready for class. "Thank you for the pep talk. I'll think about what I can do to make it up to her when she finally decides to talk to me again." he said as he walked out of the death room.

"Alright, have fun in class now." Lord Death waved as he turned back to his mirror. "That Spirit, a lively one but caring. He needs to learn to trust his daughter and her partner a bit more. I'm sure he'll figure it out one day."

.

* * *

.

As the night approached, Soul was making Maka and himself some dinner. "Alright, I hope you're hungry." Soul said as he walked over to the living room. He placed the plate of food in front of Maka. She was reading a book when he walked in.

"Mmmm, that smells great Soul. Thank you. I'm starving" Maka closed her book and looked at the plate. "That looks great. I'm glad you didn't burn it this time." Maka snickered.

"Hey...that was one time..." Soul looked the other way embarrassed.

"Yeah, out of every other time you've made dinner" she teased.

"J-Just shut up and eat your food..." he blushed as he picked up his plate and ate.

"Hehehe, alright then." Maka giggled as she ate his food.

As they finished dinner, Soul picked up the dishes and cleaned them up.

"Wow Soul, that was great. You're a better chef then I thought." Maka giggled.

"Haha, well I have talents that you've never seen before." Soul spoke proudly as he finished cleaning. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Now is there anything you wish to do for the rest of the night?"

Maka blushed. "W-Well...maybe we could...ummmm..I'm not really sure what we could do..."

Soul got closer to her. "Well I have something in mind." he said as he held her close to him. He leaned in and kissed her.

Maka, not expecting that, widened her eyes and looked at Soul. She couldn't help but blush. She gave in, closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. A soft "mmmmh" came from her.

The two laid there on the couch, making out with each other for a while, until they needed air. Maka looked at him and said "Ahhh...that was nice." She blushed as she gave him a little smile.

"Yes it was. And I'm not going to lie, you're actually a pretty good kisser. I didn't think someone like you would be this good at it." Soul teased.

She puffed up her cheeks "Mmmmm not funny."

"Haha, it is too me" Soul chuckled. "Come on, it's getting late. We should head to bed soon. Do you need me to help you get back to your room?"

"No thank you, I should be able to on my own." She got up from under Soul and walked over to her room. "H-Hey Soul..."

"Yea?"

"C-Can you stay with me again tonight? I-It was nice sleeping with you last night...S-So do you mind..." she asked nervously.

Soul perked up when he heard her ask her that. "Sure. I don't mind. Let me get changed first." he smiled as he went to his room.

Maka smiled and whispered "Thank you..." she went back to her room to change. When they both finished, Soul walked in and shut off all the lights for the night.

"Alright, you ready?" he asked as he shut the lights off and got into Maka's bed.

"Y-Yea...G-Good Night Soul." Maka got in and hid a bit in her blankets.

"Heh still adorable." Soul chuckled as he grabbed Maka and hugged her. "Good night Maka."

She smiled and hugged him back, cuddling close to him as she fell asleep for the night. She thought about everything that has happened to her in the past few days and still couldn't believe this actually happened to her. Her father is still annoying, but she knew he would get over it soon. And Soul was her boyfriend, she couldn't have asked for anything better.

.

.

As the month went on, both Maka and Soul have become closer and closer. Her leg has healed completely and they were soon taking on missions again. As they got older, Maka became a three star meister and managed to turn Soul into a Death Scythe, just like she promised him. Lord Death made Soul into his Death Scythe, but allowed him to stay with Maka. He would just call Soul whenever he needed him or use Spirit if Soul was on a mission with Maka. Spirit became more understanding of Maka and she soon started to talk to him again and slowly accepted him as her father again, making him very happy. Spirit also began to accept Soul as Maka's love interest and partner and has now accepted him. At this point, Soul and Maka has been dating for almost 10 years now and Soul is planning on something special for her. Soul knew he would need help for this so he called him some special friends to help him with his surprise.

^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^

**Hehe...hi everyone...sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy the past week and I finally got myself to finish this chapter. I really hope you like this. I'll see how much longer I can keep this story going, but it might end soon (ahhhhhh!) until I figure out where this story is heading, enjoy what I have to offer everyone. Enjoy the chapter everyone! 3**


	4. The Big Surprise

After months of planning, talking to Maka's father, and figuring out how to tell her, Soul finally puts his surprise into action.

Both Maka and Soul finishes a mission in Japan, gathers another Kishin soul. Tsubaki and Black Star are there as well. Soul signals them, telling them to get ready. As soon as the soul appears, Soul eats it and then looks at Maka.

"Thanks for the meal Maka. I have something I wanted to tell you." Soul told her.

"Oh, what is it Soul?" she looked at him in confusion.

"Well, first I wanted to thank you for everything you've ever done for me these past 10 years together." he come closer to her. "And thank you for keeping your promise to make me into a Death Scythe. You've become a three-star meister and became a teacher at the academy. You've accomplished so much in our time together." Soul grabbed her close "But most of all, you've made me a very lucky and cool dude to have you by my side." He left her go and got down on his knee, took out a box and presented it to her.

"Soul..." she trembled "Is that what I think it is?" Maka covered her mouth, trying not to cry.

"Yes Maka, it is." he opens the box. "Will you Maka, marry me?" inside there's a diamond ring with Maka's name engraved in the band.

"Oh my...Soul...this is amazing, unexpected...it's beautiful..." she was about to cry tears of joy. "..Yes...yes I will" Maka looked at him crying as he placed the ring on her. She jumped on him, making him fall to the ground and kissed him.

"Thank you Maka, you've made me a very happy man." he hugs his new crying fiancée.

"Awww that's so sweet. They're engaged." Tsubaki stood there crying looking at the happy couple.

"Soul my man, you've done well. Of course I would of done better. I am Black Star after all" Black Star boasted as he gave Soul a thumbs up.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, smacked him in the head and continued to watch Maka cry. She remembered what Soul told her to do when Maka said yes. Tsubaki took out her phone and took a picture of the two and sent to Maka's father to give him the good news.

.

.

.

.

Back at the academy in the Death Room, Spirit is waiting anxiously to hear something from Soul and Maka's mission. He already knew what Soul planned, he just wanted to know what was happening. He heard his phone go off and picked it up. He saw a text from Tsubaki. He opened it and saw a photo of Maka on top of Soul crying. Below, the words "She said yes" said it all. Spirit jumped up and shouted "YES! She said yes! My baby is getting married!" he said happily. "I must tell Lord Death the wonderful news. I should tell her mother as well. She would be very happy for Maka." Spirit said. He walked out of the Death Room in search of Lord Death.

* * *

Back in Japan, Maka finally calmed down and got up from Soul. "Soul, this is amazing, when did you plan all this? And where did you get the money for this?" Maka qustioned.

"I went on a few jobs and earned it all. There were times Lord Death called me and let me take a job so you wouldn't find out" Soul smiled. "It took a month to do it, but it was all worth it to see your smiling face when you said yes." Soul chuckled. "I also couldn't have pulled it off without these two." Soul pointed at Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Yeah...Soul asked us to distract you and take you places so you wouldn't realize what he was doing. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you." Tsubaki apologized.

"But a big guy like me always helps out a brother when he asks for it. I was more than happy to help Soul out if it meant me showing how awesome I am." Black Star boasted again.

Tsubaki just rolled her eyes ""Right...anyway, we both so happy for you two. Congratulations." Tsubaki smiled.

"Just wait until I tell Papa!" Maka smiled "Maybe I can tell my mother too!"

"Hehehe already covered." Tsubaki smiled. "Soul asked me to tell your father once you gave him your answer. See?" Tsubaki showing her the text message. Her phone buzzed "Oh and it looks like your father replied." Tsubaki looked at text. "He's very excited it seems" Tsubuki giggled nervously as she saw the picture of Spirit's excited face.

"Hehehe, you thought of everything, didn't you Soul?" Maka smiled "I never seen this side of you before. You never plan anything ahead."

"Well I did it for you. I wanted everything to be perfect, so I knew I had too." Soul told her. "You've worth it Maka." he told her as he gave her a kiss.

"Hehe. Now the fun can begin." Maka smiled as she released his kiss. "It's time to plan our wedding day!" Maka jumped up in the air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A week passed after Soul's engagement to Maka and they're still excited. Maka's father ran over to her home as soon as he got the chance.

"Maka! My sweet girl! Congratulations, I'm so happy I could cry." Spirit shouted as he ran to hug his daughter.

"Hehehe, but Papa, you're already crying." Maka giggled as she braced herself for her father's hug.

"I know, I just can't help it. I'm just so happy." Spirit cried.

"Hey, it's good to see ya." Soul said to Spirit as he walked out of his room.

"Soul. It's nice to see you again. Thank you for making my daughter so happy for all these years. I'm still sorry for the way I treated you." Spirit apologized to Soul.

"Ehehe, no problem Mr. A" (**Soul wasn't allowed to call him by his first name for a long time.**) "I was happy to make Maka happy. She's worth it all."

"Please, you can call me Spirit. You know you can Soul. I don't mind anymore." Spirit smiled.

"Heh alright then, Spirit." Soul walked over to Maka and kissed her cheek.

"So Maka, show daddy your ring Soul got you." Spirit said excitably. He already saw it, he just wanted to see it on Maka. Maka brought up her hand. "Oh sweetie, it's beautiful on you. I wish your mother was here to see how beautiful you've become." Spirit hugged her.

The door opened "But I am here." said a woman's voice.

They all turned around. Both Maka and Spirit's face widen. Soul saw their face and realized who she was.

"...M-Mom..."

"Kami...w-when did you"

"Lord Death told me the news and I just had to see my little girl to congratulate her. I have to be here for her engagement." Kami smiled as she walked over to Maka. "Oh Maka, you've grown up to be so beautiful. I'm so proud of you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

Maka looked at her mother in tears. "M-Mom...I've missed you so much..." she hugged her mother.

"Oh!" Kami looked down at her daughter and gave her a hug. "Oh Maka...I've missed you very much. I'm sorry I had to leave you with your father for all these years. Please forgive me."

"Kami...I thought you were elsewhere. After our divorce, you told me that you were traveling the world." Spirit said in surprise to see his ex-wife.

She looked up from Maka and said "Well I was, but when I heard the news I just had to see Maka. So I rushed over back to Death City."

"You came all this way to see me, Mom?" Maka looked up at her.

"But of course I did sweetie. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kami smiled. "Now let me see that ring." Maka showed her the ring on her finger. "Oh this is simply amazing. It's beautiful." She looked over at Soul. "Would he be the one that gave it to you Maka?" Kami asked with a smiled.

Maka got up and stood next to Soul. "Yes. This is my fiancé and partner, Soul Eater. A Death Scythe just like Papa, but Lord Death allowed Soul to stay with me." Maka smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Would you like to see mom?"

"I would love to sweetie." she sat down on the couch next to Spirit and watched her daughter in action.

"Soul, you ready?" Maka smiled

"Always am." Soul smiled as he began to transform into a scythe.

Maka caught Soul and began to swing him around. (**Their apartment got bigger for this very reason. They actually moved into a new place that's bigger and better. I just didn't feel like mentioning it.**) Maka did all her moves with Soul and they both worked perfectly in sync, making her mother very proud.

"She has picked a wonderful partner, hasn't she Spirit. They work so well together and I can see their souls working together as one." Kami smiled as she spoke to Spirit.

"Yes she has. I am very proud of my little girl. You know, she has become three star meister, just like you are. She wanted to become just like you, Kami, and she achieved that very quickly." Spirit told her.

"That's wonderful to hear Spirit. I'm guessing you helped her along the way?" Kami guessed.

"Not as much as you think. She did it all by herself. She was determined to do it by herself, I was just there for moral support." Spirit said.

"Hehehe, that's new for you, but I'm glad Maka has come so far the little girl I knew." Kami smiled as she continued to watch her daughter.

As Maka finished up, she tossed Soul into the air and caught him, standing him next to her in a stance.

Kami clapped. "Maka! That was amazing! Soul! You were wonderful! You two were brilliant together!" Just as she finished clapping, one of the couches split in half.

"Oh!...Hehehe...oops, my bad..." Maka giggled nervously.

Soul turned back to normal and said. "Maka, that's the third one this month. *Sigh*What am I going to do with you?" Soul hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I know...I gotta fix that. It's like when I was presenting to those new students and sliced Sid's podium that one time." Maka giggled "Don't worry I can fix it"

"My, My you two are quite strong together. I can see how Maka managed to turn you into a Death Scythe." Kami said. As Kami finished her compliment on Maka and Soul's performance, a black cat jumped onto her lap. "Oh my, who might this be?" Kami smiled as she petted the cat.

"Oh, that's Blair, she can turn into a person." Maka told her. "Blair, this is my mom"

"Hello there. It's nice to meet you Maka's mother." Blair greeted.

"It's nice to meet you Blair. You're so adorable as a cat." Kami giggled.

"Wait till you see me as a person." Blair jumped off Kami's lap and sat on the floor. "Pumpkin, Pumpkin!" She transformed into her human form "Tadaa!"

"Oh my! A witch!" Kami jumped.

"Don't worry, she's not a witch, she just looks like one. She's just a cat." Maka told her mother. "Soul and I thought she was a witch too...we ended up losing all the Kishin souls we worked hard to get because of Blair..." she admitted.

"Nya, you never asked, you just assumed."

"Yea...ever since, she followed us and bothered Soul, but she's now a part of the family." Maka smiled as she gave Blair a hug. "Plus she's a great company when reading or waiting for Soul to come back from Lord Death's meetings." Maka told her.

"Oh, I see. Well that's nice to hear. Thank you for keeping my daughter company, Blair." Kami thanked.

"Nyan! It's no trouble, I like talking to Maka. She's great to talk to when there's something I want to know." Blair smiled. Blair knew she had to be on her best behavior seeing how Maka's mother come to visit. She grew out of bothering Soul and began to behave more, but she can still cause trouble.

"Well I think it's getting late. Why don't Spirit and I head out for the night? We'll see you three tomorrow alright?" Kami said as she got up.

"Already? But you just got here mom." Maka said.

"I know sweetie, but it's getting late and I'm sure you have things to do in the morning. We can talk more tomorrow, alright Maka?" Kami told her as she patted her daughters head.

"Alright mom, but where are you going to stay?" Maka asked.

"I'm sure your father or Lord Death can arrange something for me last minute." Kami giggled. "Now good night dear. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Soul and Blair. It was very nice to meet you two" Kami waved as she walked out the door.

"Good night Maka. I'll see you in the morning" Spirit followed up as he left as well. "I'll bring your mother to the academy safely." Soon both he and Kami was gone for the night and Maka, Soul and Blair were by themselves.

"Nyaaahhh...I'm going back to bed. Good night you two." Blair told them as she went back to her room.

"Alright, Good night Blair." Maka said.

Maka tried to fix the couch she destroyed by mistake and put it back where it belongs. "I guess I'll try to patch it up in the morning. Or we just get a new one. What do you think we should do Soul?" Maka asked.

"Well, seeing how you split it in the middle in a cross, I don't think we can fix it. We can just get a new one tomorrow." Soul mentioned. He's gotten so use to her destroying furniture, he knows how to deal with it without issue or complaint.

"Alright then, for now, we'll put it to the side and toss it in the morning." said Maka. "Do you think Black Star would want this to practice and spare hehe." Maka giggled.

"He can probably use the cushions. I can only imagine what Kidd would say if he say the couch like this. He would probably complain about the symmetry of it. Like it's not perfect or whatever." Soul thought.

"Yeah, we might give him a heart attack. You'd think after all these years of knowing Black Star, he'd get over his symmetry thing. He did get better at it." Maka said. "The other day I saw Kidd and he actually wasn't complaining about the symmetry of Liz and Patty as much. I think he was trying to use one of them this time."

"Whoa, that's a step up for him. This problem of his is totally uncool. It's not a big deal. Liz has told me the stories of Kidd's freak out about the stupidest things to freak to about." Soul added.

"Well he is who he is. If he's trying to overcome his weird problem, good for him." Maka smiled as she finished pushing the broken couch to the side. "Now, it really is getting. We should go to bed soon"

"Alright then." Soul snickered as he grabbed her from behind "But I want to have a little fun before we do" He teased her a bit.

Maka's face turned red "Wahh!" she shouted, not expecting Soul to do that. "...Alright, fine we can have some fun, Soul." Maka turned around and kissed him.

"Heh. Perfect." Soul picked her up, bridal style, and brought her to their room and shut the door. He placed her on their bed and crawled on top of her and started kissing her everywhere.

(**Their sharing a room now XD They have been during the 10 year time skip XP You can only imagine what Soul and Maka has done. I'm not going to write about it though.**)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, after Kami and Spirit left their daughter's apartment, they chatted a little.

"So Spirit, how has everything been since we've been divorced?" Kami asked.

Spirit tensed up, then told her. "Well to be honest, ever since you left, Maka didn't want anything to do with me. She hated me. I also wasn't so fond of Soul either. I tried to be, but it was difficult. Everything went downhill for me. Plus, everything started to get bad as well. There were fights happening everywhere. Remember the Kishin that was under the school?"

"Yes, the one that was once one of Lord Death's army, what about it?" Kami asked.

"Well, at some point, it was released and everything started to go haywire." Spirit informed.

"Oh my goodness! That sounds awful! Did you guys defeat it?" Kami asked frantically.

"It actually wasn't me or Lord Death who defeated that Kishin. It was Maka and Soul, along with their friends Black Star and Tsubaki and Lord Death's son, Kidd and his two partners." Spirit smiled.

"Our little girl defeated the Kishin?" Kami was surprised.

"Yeah, she did it on her own. She and Soul worked together, doing the moves you learnt when I was your weapon. She learnt all the techniques of a Scythe Miester and defeated the Kishin with a final blow. It was an incredible fight. I couldn't have been more proud of Maka at that point." Spirit smiled as he looked up into the sky.

"Oh that's my Maka. I knew she'd do wonderful things in the future. I always had faith in her. I can see now how she became the girl she is today." Kami smiled.

"Yeah. she became one of the teachers at the academy and all the students know her from that battle. She's famous at the school along with Soul." Spirit added.

"My, My, she sure has accomplished much since I was gone." Kami giggled. "I'm very proud of her."

"Yeah." Spirit looked at Kami's smiling face. Something came over him, he grabbed her close.

"Oh! Spirit! What are you doing?" Kami exclaimed.

Spirit just looked at her. "You're so beautiful Kami, just like the day you left, but even more." He brought her closer.

"...Spirit..." Kami looked at him. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were filled with love, regret, and remorse.

"Kami...I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you in the past. Please, I'm a changed man. I haven't flirted with anyone in a long time. I've lost interest in other women. I've focused on my job more than anything else since I've stopped. Please Kami, take me back. I promise I'll do better." Spirit begged.

"...Spirit...I...I don't know...I divorced you because of those reasons..." Kami told him.

"Please Kami, I never loved any women more then I have loved you. You were my angel, and you still are. Please give me a chance." Spirit begged more.

"Spirit...I..." She was cut off by Spirit. He kissed her.

He released the kiss and looked at her "Please...I promise I won't mess up this time. Let me show you how much I've changed"

Kami looked up at him, blushing from his kiss. She felt something she hasn't felt in years. "...Alright then, I'll give you another chance Spirit."

"...Thank you Kami. You won't regret it at all." Spirit smiled as he heard her answer. "You really are beautiful, especially in the moonlight...I forgot how it felt to see you like this."

"Hehe, you really are a flirt, but you better promise to only do it towards me Spirit." Kami warned him.

"Don't worry, I intend too. Now let us head to the school. It truly is getting late now." Spirit told her as he brought her back up and took her hand.

"Hehe, alright Spirit. Lead the way." Kami took his hand and walked through Death City, back to the academy.

* * *

.

.

.

As the night went on, Soul and Maka finished up what they were doing. (**Soul defiantly got it *fistbump***) They were at it for a few hours. Soul can be very persuasive about it to get it on with her, but she didn't really complain about it so much, so she didn't mind it. As they finally finished around 1 in the morning and Maka got up to get herself a shower because she was kind of covered in Soul's cum and she wanted to get clean.

"Soul...you need to learn to not get it everywhere..." Maka said.

"I'm sorry...I got a little excited. Can you blame me?" Soul chuckled.

"Alright, fine. Just come and help me scrub my back." Maka asked.

"With pleasure Maka." Soul jumped up and followed her.

As the newly engaged couple went to the shower to clean up for the night, they enjoyed themselves, again (**Soul is a complete hound dog isn't he? *snickers***) They finished up and headed to bed.

"Hey Soul" Maka said as she finished getting dressed.

"Yea?"

"Thank you for everything. You've been the best ever since we became partners and started dating. You've always looked out for me. So thank you, for everything you've done." Maka smiled.

Soul listened to Maka's heartfelt thank you and smiled. "Hey, even before we dated, I've always promised to care for you Maka. That promise hasn't changed all these years. I'll do anything you make you happy." He walked over, grabbed her face and kissed her.

Maka giggled as Soul kissed her. "Hehehe. Thank you Soul. I love you."

"I love you too Maka." Soul looked at her with kind eyes. "Now it's really time for bed. It's already 2 in the morning. And I know you and your mother want to catch up in the morning." Soul told her as he got into bed.

"Yeah. I really do." Maka smiled as she got into bed with him. "I'm still so surprised that she came all this way to see me. I'm really happy to see her again."

"I know you are Maka." Soul kissed her cheek. "Good night." He hugged her as he closed his eyes.

"Hehe. Good night Soul." Maka smiled as she drifted off to bed.

Maka, finally sound asleep, excited to catch up with her mother after all these years ended her exciting day with hopes of the morning to being better.

**^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^**

**I, for some reason, feel like this chapter was kind of sappy, but also very sweet, you know? It can't be all bad if that's how it is, right? Anyways, Chapter 4, COMPLETE! Sorry for the long wait. Writers block you know? Anyway, next chapter is gonna be pretty girly for the fact that it's just going to include Maka and her mother talking the entire time. I'll try to add the boys in as well. I'll do my best. Until next time. See you in the next chapter 3**

****Note**: When I said I won't be adding smut to this, I meant it. That one part isn't enough to be considered smut, it's normal to do. So If I hear anything about this chapter being smut like, imma be mad. There's no smut involved in this.**


End file.
